


【锤基】美好生活/Wonderful Life    第九章

by wangyan666



Category: Thor(Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 20:22:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17669429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wangyan666/pseuds/wangyan666
Summary: 现代穿越AU，双性恋家庭主义锤X同性恋不婚主义基，结局HE文案：恋爱十年之后，感情破裂双双穿越到十年前互扇耳光果断分手，大致是一心要找个女人结婚生娃的锤和一心要单身到底流连花丛的基。灵感来自韩剧《告白夫妇》沙雕预警，狗血预警，恋爱脑预警，半原创角色预警，角色黑化预警，角色死亡预警，NTR预警，雷慎入





	【锤基】美好生活/Wonderful Life    第九章

**Author's Note:**

> 这一篇不知道能不能发出来，也不知道会不会被屏蔽。我不想删除文中的粗口，因为角色是成年人，我也是成年人，写的是成人童话而不是儿童文学。仅此而已。

第九章 身无彩凤

推荐歌曲9：堕落——王菲  
我没甚么可说  
想不清后果  
也不准备自责  
我不慌不忙  
自然而坦荡  
绝望地逆流而上  
甘心地自投罗网  
没有别的想法  
只想放纵一下  
就当没发现  
美好背后的虚假

“稀客啊。来，坐。红茶还是牛奶？或者咖啡？”洛基穿着睡衣拖鞋，闲闲地给索尔开了门，态度轻松又自然，没有半点排斥和抗拒——就好像索尔只是他的普通朋友，不是客人也不是情人。

迟早的事，洛基转过身，背对着索尔深吸了一口气压下满心满肺的酸楚，唇边又撑起了合乎礼貌而又毫无破绽的微笑。

这种举重若轻的态度令索尔觉得很不舒服，不由自主地接口道：“我不敢相信你已经忘了我爱喝什么。”如无必要，索尔不愿意见洛基，他知道洛基的私生活（跟自己一样）无比混乱，也不想接受那个事实——他索尔和那些跟洛基有过一段风流韵事的人没什么区别，硬要说有的话，可能是时间差异。

毕竟那种被情人当成金主和蠢蛋的感觉并不好。

更可气的是，在这方面洛基的风评居然比自己还好，私底下跟洛基上过床的人甚至都不肯说他一句坏话。

更更可气的是，索尔巴心巴肝好好陪了芙丽嘉一个多月，结果芙丽嘉奇怪地问：“索尔，你什么时候这么闲了？不用陪你的女朋友逛街看电影吗？”——然后索尔才想起来，他还有个交往了一个月刚刚同居的女朋友简·福斯特。

简·福斯特是理学院的物理系大一新生，算是安东尼·史塔克和布鲁斯·班纳的学妹，聪明漂亮干净健康——这形容词怎么有点该死的熟悉。

在周一例会上听说自己学院的新任系花候选人被索尔拐走同居之后托尼内心毫无波动甚至还有点想笑，转头就跟史蒂夫打赌：“我保证他们不出……就会分手。”索尔觉得不服：“别这么刻薄史塔克，简很好——而且我们已经同居了。”托尼吐吐舌头：“我知道她很好，但她不适合你。连布鲁斯都在追艺术学院的娜塔莎，你不可能受得了理学院的女生。承认吧索尔，你喜欢文学院那个小妖精，因为你浑身上下都散发着抖M气质，你们才是天造地设的一对。”

索尔不理托尼，问史蒂夫：“我真的浑身上下都散发着抖M气质吗？”耿直boy史蒂夫反问：“抖M气质是个啥？”

洛基抱着臂做了个抽烟的动作，后知后觉地反应过来手指间并没有烟，有些不知所措地放下手：“我这里没有酒。啤酒，果酒，威士忌——都没有。”基本上吧，可以这么说。 

那点不经意之间露出来的不安却令索尔觉得洛基很可爱，以至于他完全忽略了洛基家里没有酒这个不合理的事实。

索尔坐下，声调不那么带刺地说明来意：“洛基，我想问问你芙丽嘉……芙丽嘉是哪天去世的？”索尔是个粗线条，芙丽嘉的死即使是十年后他都没有释怀，但他真的不记得芙丽嘉的忌日，这些日子都是洛基在记。

洛基记得芙丽嘉的生日与忌日，记得奥丁的生日，记得索尔身边众多朋友和伙伴的生日，记得索尔的生日，也记得他和索尔哪一天互相表白，哪一天第一次接吻，第一次上床，第一次吵架，第一次和好（虽然说后面两件事在同一个小时之内就是了）。

但问出这句话索尔才觉得自己好像真的很蠢，这完全是一问一答可以解决的事，为什么非要见个面呢？

——也许只是因为他们已经快半年没见过面了，倒数第二次见面还假模假式地打了一架，所以如果开了上帝视角，上帝会看见他们一直在悄悄打量对方。

在那个十年里，索尔实在忍不住献宝的心情，不停地催芙丽嘉回国看看他的男朋友——芙丽嘉开明宽容，又最疼索尔这唯一的儿子，因而索尔告诉芙丽嘉自己交了男朋友之后，芙丽嘉怔了怔就接受了这个事实。

而穿越回来之后，由于芙丽嘉一直在国外，导致索尔根本没想起来芙丽嘉还活着，毕竟在索尔的记忆里芙丽嘉已经去世十年了。而芙丽嘉一看嘿哟小兔崽子忙什么呢圣诞节都不给我打个电话，怒而收拾东西回国打算收拾索尔，而索尔接到芙丽嘉的电话都哭出来了。

妈妈，我真的很想你。

索尔提前了两个小时出发去机场接芙丽嘉。芙丽嘉今年不过四十岁，身姿依旧轻巧挺拔，举手投足间尽是优雅端庄的贵族风范。她一双美眸顾盼流光，丝毫不见旅途的疲惫——还是索尔心里妈妈的样子。

“这么着急叫我回来，究竟是个什么样的男孩儿？”芙丽嘉仰起头轻吻索尔的侧颊，索尔弯下腰亲亲芙丽嘉：“他很美，也很博学——妈妈您一定会喜欢他的！甚至有时候我觉得，他比我更像是您的儿子。您休息两天，我很快会带他回家见您。”

芙丽嘉看着索尔这样雀跃的样子自然为他高兴：“从你十五岁起还是第一次要我见你的小甜心——索尔，我看上去怎么样？”索尔为芙丽嘉打开车门诚恳地赞美：“妈妈，您一直是最美的。”

“你的小甜心喜欢聊点什么？喜欢吃什么？”芙丽嘉打开她的小化妆镜仔细检视自己的妆容。索尔满眼都是要溢出来的爱情的甜蜜：“什么都好……他喜欢吃甜食，妈妈，这一点他很像你。哦对了妈妈，千万别问他他家里的事，他……他是个孤儿，也没有兄弟姐妹，总之千万别提。”

芙丽嘉闻言合上小镜子叹了口气：“可怜的孩子——你可不许欺负人家，知道不知道？”索尔苦笑：“谁欺负谁还不一定呢，妈妈。”

洛基不是个矫情的人，索尔晃神的几分钟内，他已经瞬间明白了索尔的目的：“……十五天之后。我记得是上午十一点半你接到的电话，那时候我们正在讨论午饭吃什么。”

索尔想起来了，但——那也叫讨论？

“我想吃咖喱——”洛基窝在索尔身旁撒娇，“你做给我好不好，brother——”除了吃饭和上床，其他时候洛基是相当硬核的，得到这一声brother也并不容易，于是索尔宠溺地侧头亲了亲洛基的额角：“好，bro，等会儿我就去做。”洛基得逞之后心情很好，爬起来在索尔唇边大声亲了一口：“诶你手机响了，索尔。”

“索尔少爷，夫人刚刚去世了，现在我们在医院，先生有急事通知不到，我们只能先通知你。”是奥丁森家管家的电话。

索尔的脸刷就白了。

“索尔？索尔你怎么了？电话里说什么？”洛基没见过索尔这种恐怖的脸色，也被吓到了。索尔感觉每一次呼吸都像一把银光闪闪的小刀在剐他的心，他轻声说：“洛基，芙丽嘉死了。”

“这不可能！昨天她还好好的！我不相信！索尔，她在哪里？”

但他们心急火燎地赶到医院，看到的只是芙丽嘉苍白僵硬的尸体。

索尔跪在芙丽嘉病床前，怔怔地，一滴眼泪也流不出来。

那不是他所熟知的妈妈的样子，却的的确确是他的妈妈。

洛基从背后抱着索尔小声抽泣，依稀听见管家和医生的只言片语：“心脏病突发……夫人一个人在书房……进去的时候已经没有呼吸了……救不过来……”

索尔还记得那天洛基一天没吃饭，只有下午出去给自己买了份炸鸡。

那段时间他们很少吃饭，很少睡觉，充斥他们生活的是葬礼，哀乐，眼泪与沉默。

洛基一手叉着腰一手将散落下来的头发撸上去，咬着右手食指的第二个关节迟疑地说：“芙丽嘉上午一般会在书房，十点左右喝红茶，也许吃一点小甜饼。”他仔细地搜索记忆：“法医鉴定死亡时间是十点到十一点，我倾向于认为是十点之后，十点半之前。”

索尔忍不住问：“为什么这么精确？”洛基翻了个白眼：“芙丽嘉喜欢小甜饼，她吃得很慢，大概半小时才会吃完，但当时现场还有一些小甜饼，不多，红茶也没有喝完。”

“好了，就是这样，我只记得这么多了。但是我敢保证这就是我们知道的全部了。”洛基侧颈被不知什么虫子咬了又或是过敏，他烦躁地伸手去挠了挠。

索尔却误会了那一处旖旎的红：“你昨晚又跟别人过夜了？”

其实没有。洛基没那么饥渴，而且得到实习工作之后他也不缺钱了。过了那一段空窗低谷期，洛基已经好多了。

何况不是索尔的话，洛基总觉得好像有哪里不对似的。

但是洛基懒得解释。“嗯，怎么了？”

索尔毫无预兆地爆发了：“你就这么需要男人来操你的后穴吗？”

洛基被索尔吓住了两秒，又镇定自若地笑出了声：“是啊，我很饥渴，我想要男人摸我操我灌满我给我高潮，我想跟看得见的每一个男人上床，从范达尔到史蒂夫。”

听见范达尔和史蒂夫两个名字的时候索尔的理智就已经知道洛基说了谎，因为洛基绝对不会跟这两个人上床。

但索尔没有理智了。

索尔的声音讽刺而暴怒：“是吗？是不是我在学校里见的每一个男人都摸过你操过你？既然你这么下流又淫荡，那么我可以操你的嘴吗？多少钱？”

洛基又想笑了。他们之间曾经荤素不忌，有相当棒的夜生活。口交，车震，野战，道具，角色扮演或者捆绑和SM，什么刺激玩什么，脏话也不过是用来助兴的小玩意，毛毛雨啦。

洛基将一缕落下来的黑发抿到耳后，眯起眼睛带着几乎可以称得上是宠溺的笑容回答：“不行哦，奥丁森先生，昨晚我很累的。下次吧，下次给你对半折。”

索尔被堵得哑口无言，最终气怒交集地说：“你是个婊子。”洛基立刻回答：“荣幸之至，嫖客先生。”

再在这儿待下去哪怕一秒我就会被他给气死。索尔想。

洛基抱着臂倚着门框就差一支烟了——索尔觉得那不是像，简直就是个婊子拉客的模样——妖娆又性感哪怕他浑身上下裹得严严实实只露出了一截纤细苍白的脚踝——“虽然……但是如果我是你，我会带芙丽嘉去医院做全面检查。就这一件事，别让我瞧不起你，嫖客先生。”然后附赠一个颠倒众生的笑容。

洛基大力关上门，转过身背靠着门脱力地滑坐在地上。

看吧，这就是现实。只要没有钱，没有人会相信他的某一段感情不是为了钱。

也没有人相信他跟人上床不是为了钱，没有人相信他不是个婊子。

洛基自己也不信。

芙丽嘉在的话，也许她会信。也许不会，但那不重要了。芙丽嘉不认得他。

洛基若无其事地站起来去厨房给自己做早午饭，或者更准确地说，弄出来点能吃的东西。无所谓的。也许他就是个婊子，但这也无所谓。他还活得好好的，这才是最重要的，去他妈的爱情和名誉吧。

洛基确实做了，做了就是做了，几个月前做过跟昨晚做过没有本质区别。

下贱也好，肮脏也好，做都做了。洛基需要性，也需要钱，更别说心里空掉了一块，需要有东西来填。洛基心想：“实话说，我需要有人操我，也需要吃饭交房租。”

洛基丝毫不觉得羞耻，或者说他的道德感和羞耻心早就见了鬼了。

要不是跟史塔克太熟，洛基一定会试着勾引他的。

曾经跟索尔在一起的时候洛基一直收敛着自己风流成性的本能，他喜欢调情，喜欢暧昧，享受跟一个陌生人从素昧平生到打得火热的过程。

十年里洛基捧出了连他自己都没想过自己竟然拥有的忠贞与热情，温柔与爱恋。

……但索尔不还是一样弃他若敝履。

洛基曾经觉得，爱谁很重要，跟谁在一起很重要，跟谁上床也很重要。

但现在，洛基已经不想再爱，也不想跟谁在一起，所以跟谁上床，为了什么上床，都不再重要。

反正那些最好的东西都已经给了索尔，洛基没有那些东西了。


End file.
